The tiger, the wizard and the wardrobe
by Hopelessly-Writing-FanFictions
Summary: Its, a reinterpretation of the chronicles of Narnia with different characters, but following parts of the original story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

We were all there stood at the wardrobe we were leaving tomorrow to go home. We'd been told all the stories about this place about a magical land which was hidden behind the wardrobe. Was it really there? There was only one way to find out. We grab the handle of the wardrobe. Engraved inside it said 'The tiger, the wizard and the wardrobe'. Could it be? Were the rumours really true? I couldn't believe it they had been telling us for the last 6 months to get off our ps3's and laptops and told us to enter the wardrobe but we just ignored them. If the magical land of Narnia actually existed than I would never play on fifa and Mario cars ever again.

We stepped inside the wardrobe closed the door and walked through past the old fur coats and suit jackets until we tripped over an old pair of boots. My face was cold it was covered in something, but we were in a wardrobe not in a snowy field. Wait. We were in a snowy field, we'd stumbled into Narnia. I couldn't believe it we were in Narnia. I Daisy Pevensie a 17 year old waitress stood there with my two sisters Bella (age 7), Rose (age 14) and my brother Max (age 5) in Narnia a magical land we never thought existed.

Where we stood the snow was falling and the entrance closed. So, we stood there for a minute until Max run off. I screamed after him but he didn't come back. We were in a secret land and he'd run away we had to find him. I grabbed Bella and began to run as I set off I yelled back "Rose, you look that way I'll meet you back here in an hour." She did what I said, which to be honest was quite a shock. No one ever listens to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As we began out hunt for Max we saw the forest which was around us all of the trees had no leaves on and were covered in snow it was like a pure white blanket which lay before us. The ground was white with no footprints. It seemed as if we were looking for ages then we heard a rustle. I thought it was Max so I whispered, "Max where are you? Are you over here? No! What about here?" I leapt at the bush but to my surprise it wasn't Max it was, well I don't know what it was. It had a humans head but on a donkey's body. "I'm so sorry," I stuttered "I thought you were my little brother Max he's run off and we can't find him. Have you seen him?" "I'm sorry, I have not seen anyone," the creature said "but, you must find him before the wizard does he turned me into this when i entered through the wardrobe with my sister. I used to be a human. My name is Oliver and I will help you look for him!" I stood there in horror this place wasn't wonderland it was like a horror movie. We began to go deeper and deeper into the forest.

On the other side of Narnia Rose was all alone trying to find Max. It was going dark and she was lost. Rose had never been good at having a sense of direction and she'd ended up in the middle of six paths which had street lamps around them. She stood there spinning round and round not knowing which way she'd come from or which path to now follow. They had only been looking for Max for 30 minutes yet it was already becoming apparent that if they were to find Max anytime soon they'd have to be quick.

I'd only just turned 16 a few weeks ago and tomorrow we were supposed to be going home to our parents who had sent us off to our Great Aunt Clara's when our house was being re-built after a horrible storm. The house was supposed to be finished tomorrow which was why we were going home as it would take us two days to get there. But, right now I had to think of a plan to find my little brother before the evil wizard whilst we had a human with a donkey's body called Oliver following us around trying to help us. One thing I can say is that Narnia is a very strange, dangerous, unusual place. But, I had no choice I had to stay until I find my brother.

Deep in the woods Max was all alone until a man appeared right in front of him. It was the evil wizard of Narnia. "Hello, young boy what is your name?" the wizard asked. "I'm Max Pevensie, from the other side of the wardrobe" he replied. "Well Max Pevensie you shouldn't be out here alone in Narnia you don't know who you can trust. Why don't you come with me and I'll get you a hot chocolate and some cookies." Max agreed with the wizard and he sprinkled magical dust over them both and Max and the wizard both disappeared through the air. Then they arrived in the dark castle which was in the middle of the forest looking over the rest of Narnia.

"Do you think we'll find him?" I asked Oliver. "Yes, I'm sure we will." he replied. That boosted my confidence in us finding him. Then I realised... Rose was also alone on her own in the forest and I'd completely forgotten about her. Was she ok? "I have to meet my sister Rose in 30 minutes at the door to the wardrobe, I completely forgot about her!" I Shouted. "Don't worry Daisy I will go to my home where I have a magical globe which I stole from the wizard which will tell me where anyone is. My house is just over this hill, follow me." Oliver replied. Me and Bella followed Oliver over the hill and in the distance I could see a light flickering. "My house is just down here girls my sister Jade is just cooking lunch if you'd like something to eat?" "Yes, we'd love some lunch but can you look into you magical globe to find Max and Rose for us please?" Bella asked. Oliver nodded and we entered into his farm house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Jade, we have visitors they came here through the wardrobe like we did and they've lost their brother and sister." exclaimed Oliver. "Oliver you're back. These humans need to leave now if the wizard finds out there's humans her he'll turn us two to stone and he will turn them to half donkey, half human things like us!" Jade replied. "Jade, we have to help them give them some food while I go and look through the magical globe for their siblings." Jade just stood there staring at us maybe one day she'd done the same thing we'd done and entered the wardrobe with her brother and that's when they got turned into the half donkey, half human creatures. I wondered if there family ever looked for them and then I realised that the house with the wardrobe in had belonged to our family since it was built. And then it came to me…

Great Aunt Clara's brother and sister had gone missing when they were younger and their names were Oliver and Jade these creatures whose house we stood in were our Great Aunt and Uncle. I turned to Jade and spoke, "You have a sister called Clara don't you? She never believed in Narnia but her father, I mean your father did." "Clara's still alive. She never came with us through the wardrobe but, one day when me and Oliver came through the wizard captured us and turned us into these creatures. But, you must never tell Clara you found us." Jade replied. I just sat there staring at her she was my great Aunt and for some reason wanted me to keep this to myself. Something wasn't right here and I had to find out what before we leave and also I have to find my brother and sister before the wizard finds them.

At that moment Oliver reappeared it took me a minute to notice him but when I did the look on his face told me I should be worried. "I have found Rose she is in the centre of the forest which is right next to the wizards castle it isn't far from here Bella and Jade can go and get her. And when they return we will come up with a plan to get max back as the wizard has taken him to the dark castle. We must get to Rose quick before the evil wizard or one of his minions spots her." I nodded at what Oliver had just said and Bella got her coat on and went out the door with Jade. Although the idea of Bella leaving into the forest made my skin crawl, I had to let her go whilst me and Oliver sat around the table trying to come up with a plan to find Max.

At the same time Bella and Jade were going down the path to Rose as they walked they were shouting "Rose, Rose were coming towards you now. It's Bella and our Great Aunt Jade. Don't be scared." They finally reached Rose she just stood there staring at Jade and the she shrugged her shoulders and began to speak, "So, you're our Great Aunt and you came into the wardrobe just like we did and got turned into this?" "Yes, the wizard turned us into this and your brother Max is well, the wizard has caught him but don't worry when we get back to my house we are going to come up with a plan to find him and get you back home to the other side of the wardrobe."

They finally returned to the farm house which Oliver and Jade called their home. I was relieved that Rose was safe and that they'd all returned safely to the farm house. But, now we had to come up with a plan to save Max and get him back. The others joined me and Oliver at the table and everything was silent and then Jade whispered to Oliver "Should we tell them about the tiger and how they may be the chosen ones?" Oliver nodded his head and leaned in as he began to speak…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"There is a prophecy that 4 children from the other side of the wardrobe will enter Narnia. That they will go to the outer parts of the forest to where the tiger named Arthur is and he will teach 3 of them to fight to destroy the evil wizard. And well I think you are the chosen ones. If you are then we must leave now to make it to the outer parts of the forest before sunset." Oliver exclaimed. I looked at Bella, Rose, Oliver and Jade and at that point we all knew what we had to do. We all stood up at once and headed out the door and began our walk through the forest.

The idea that we the Pevensie family could be part of a prophecy just seemed strange in my mind but, were we the chosen ones or were we just wasting our time when we could be finding Max. The others were all convinced but me on the other hand I wasn't. It was beginning to seem as if we were on a never ending trail. We'd walked for hours in silence and the sky was darkening. I was beginning to doubt that we'd ever reach the outer forest and the tiger. But, then we saw it…

It was a massive field, with no snow. It was strange it was unlike the rest of the forest. The closer we got the safer I began to feel. The field was filled with tents and in the middle was the tiger's tent. It was the biggest one there. As we walked towards it everyone around stopped and stared at us whispering, "They're the chosen ones." And "Are they the chosen ones?" The closer we got the harder it was for me to breath.

We finally reached the tiger's tent and as we did he appeared and looked at us and said to the guard next to him, "These are the chosen ones the prophecy speaks of. We are to train them with all we know. This should enable them to go and beat the evil wizard and get their brother back. And if they succeed we will all be able to return to our normal form!" Everyone around cheered. And I realised everyone relied on us the Pevensie family.

Jade and Oliver both look at us and said, "Good luck. You will save us all and then we will be able to return to our sister Clara. We will help you on your journey, but in battle you will have to fight alone. As for only you three will be able to defeat the wizard." Me and my sisters thanked them and then were taken away by the tiger's knights to get our armour fitted. From that point on we were in training to learn how to defeat the wizard.

**Thank you for reading **** Please don't forget to leave a review and check out the other stories I have written. If you want to keep up to date with this story follow/subscribe to it and you will be notified when the next chapter is available. **

**Hi people sorry I've not updated with the next chapter but I'm really busy at the moment but I promise I will update by then end of the month.**


End file.
